


Чем полней — тем добрей

by Koschey_and_Co



Category: Fairy Tail, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschey_and_Co/pseuds/Koschey_and_Co
Summary: Название: Чем полней — тем добрейАвтор: WTF Koschey and Co 2018Бета: анонимный доброжелательРазмер: мини, 2451 словПейринг/Персонажи: Кощей Бессмертный, Ворон, Сова, Яга, Змей Горыныч, Иван-царевич и другиеКатегория: джен, элементы гетаЖанр: сказка с элементами юмораРейтинг: GПредупреждение: сюрКраткое содержание: по заявке: «Плз, про жирного Кощея! Как вот он взял и дошел до жизни такой. И как угодно развить — доволен и покатился жениться, али купил гербалайф, али сел на диетку из тушеных ежей, ну или там... спортивный секс? На усмотрение автора-артера, главное — в центре событий пухлое-пухлое наше все».Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования: #. WTF Koschey and Co 2018 — "Чем полней — тем добрей"





	Чем полней — тем добрей

Катится, катится яблочко по блюдечку серебряному, сказывается сказочка новая, никем доселе не слыханная.

Ночь тиха и глуха, а в Тридевятом царстве — особенно, да не спится Кощею Бессмертному. Ворочается он. То на один бок повернется, то на другой. То глаза откроет, то на луну круглую полную полюбуется и звезды посчитает, то зажмурится и примется представлять Василис да Елен, через забор перепрыгивающих. Сколько их было… и не упомнишь уже.

— Да угомонись ты, — прошептала Сова Большая Голова из темного угла и бесшумно расправила крылья. Она аккурат раздумывала, отправиться ли ей на охоту или еще посидеть на жердочке. — Всех же перебудишь. Эй, Ворон Воронович, спишь?  
— Уснешь здесь с вами, — проворчал тот из другого угла. — Нет мне спасения от вас ни днем, ни ночью.  
— Не спишь, значит? Хорошо, — сказала Сова и ухукнула.  
— Гу-гу-гу, — передразнил Ворон. — Сплю я, сплю. Через сновидение разговариваю. Чего и вам желаю. ОБОИМ!  
— Обои… — задумчиво протянул Кощей.

Был он давеча у Ягуши и Горыныча. Надоела тем жизнь холостяцкая, и решили они вместе жить. Хором у Горыныча — целая гора. Раздолье. В ней избушка на курьих ножках целиком помещается и даже может всласть путешествовать. Только в избушке уют, женская рука, а в пещерах — стены голые да еще кости бычьи, богатырские и рыцарские по углам да ямам распиханы.

По подсчетам самого Кощея для приведения жилища Горыныча в относительно нормальное состояние лет триста понадобилось бы точно. Ну и, конечно же, еще тридцать лет, три года, три дня и столько же часиков (против законов нумерологических не попрешь). Однако Ягуша всего за денечек управилась, обклеив все стены жилых пещер бумагой, всякими картинками измалеванной. Как догадалась только? Кощей, пока не увидел, все посмеивался, а как разглядел — лишь диву давался.

— Это что? — спросил, глазам не веря.  
— Обои, — ответила Ягуша. — Васька в прошлом годе выдумала.  
— Оба? Или все же обе? — не понял Кощей. — А Васька — это Василиса очередная?  
— Ну не кот же! — развеселилась Ягуша.

Имелась у нее давняя привычка всех своих помощниц звать Аленушками, а учениц — Василисами. Первых она по истечении двенадцати лет обучения просто отпускала, а вторых отправляла на стажировку в замок Кощея, откуда те выходили уже могущественными дипломированными ведьмами и чародейками или вызволялись заезжими добрыми молодцами и проживали жизнь скучно в роли их жен, временами развлекаясь лишь останавливанием бегущих коней да хождением по горящим избам.

— Кота твоего Баюном кличут, я помню, — сказал Кощей.  
— Молодец! — похвалила Ягуша. — И полтысячи лет не прошло, как запомнил. А на стенах — обои.  
— Обои… — повторил Кощей уже в собственной опочивальне, из воспоминаний возвратясь.

Ворон тяжко вздохнул, каркнул и покрутил у виска маховым пером.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, все равно не засну, — сказал Кощей, с постели вставая.  
— А прогуляйся, — одобрила Сова, — самое для того время.  
— Скатертью дорожка, — проворчал Ворон. — Что один — тать ночной, что вторая. Шляются, шушукаются, честным птицам спать мешают.  
— Раз ты тоже уже давно проснулся, то продолжим, — заявила ему Сова. — Мне вчера на «к» выпало: Киев. Тебе на «в» город называть.  
— Великий Новгород, — тотчас ответил Ворон, даже не задумавшись.  
— Нечестно! — воскликнула Сова и ухукнула. — Новгород был!  
— То Нижний Новгород, а Великого я пока не называл.  
— Все равно нечестно! Новгород — он и в Америке Новгород.  
— В Америке — Нью-Йорк, — заметил Кощей, — и появится он еще нескоро, пока на том континенте только города инкские. Мачу-Пикчу там… — однако слушать его явно не собирались, потому Кощей тяжело вздохнул и вышел в коридор.

Из темноты ожидаемо высунулась гнусная рожа, сверкнув фиалковыми глазами без зрачков. Кощей точно рассчитанным движением дал ей по лбу. Кулак прошел насквозь, но привидение сообразило, что к хозяину лезть не стоит, и убралось.

— Совсем обнаглело, — прошипел Кощей. — Вот помру от инфаркта…  
— Не помрешь, ты бессмертный, — донеслось с потусторонним завыванием.  
— Тьфу на тебя, — в сердцах сплюнул Кощей прямо на пол. Из щели в стене тотчас выползла здоровенная крыса со щеткой и принялась убирать, недовольно зыркнув на него алыми глазками-бусинками.

Вот эту жительницу замка лучше было не злить, иначе быстро не отвяжешься. Никого хуже загнанных в угол крыс не знал Кощей. Такие даже на тигров нападали. Однако во сто крат ужаснее их неизменно оказывалась разбуженная посреди ночи крыса-уборщица со щеткой.

Кощей тихонечко по стеночке миновал ее и пошел по гулко ловившему отзвуки шагов каменному коридору. Перед глазами стояли обои в обновленном семейном гнездышке новобрачных — потому и проснулся, — а на них рукой несомненно талантливого художника намалеванные блинчики, оладушки, ватрушки, сырники, кренделечки, пирожочки, печенечки, петушки и рыбки на палочках да связки баранок и бубликов.

Как уснешь после всего этого?! Вот Кощей и отправился в кухню. Конечно, результат его усилий с тем, что готовит Ягуша, не сравнить, но ведь недаром он чародей знаменитый.

Вошел он в помещение, прищурился — запылал огонь в очаге. Повел плечом — зависли под потолочным сводом колдовские шары-светильники. А дальше — все в силе воображения, а то уж больно подстегнуто оказалось воспоминанием о тех обоях. Принялись на столе длинном появляться блинчики да оладушки — золотые, румяные, жаром так и пышущие. В довершение сметанки кувшинчик и меду бочоночек сами пришли и посреди столешницы установились.

— Ах… — протянул Кощей, расплывшись в улыбке.  
— Хорошо-то как, — проронил, первый блин уминая.

— Вернулся? — поинтересовался Ворон, когда спустя некоторое время Кощей проскользнул к себе в комнату.  
— Разве не очевидно? — фыркнул тот.  
— Очевидно, — ехидно передразнил Ворон и тоже фыркнул. Он явно чем-то был очень доволен: видать, переспорил-таки Сову. — А творил чего?  
— Над златом чах, — не то чтобы Кощей вдруг испытал нехарактерную для себя стеснительность, но прямо отвечать не пожелал. Да и оригинальным показалось придуманное объяснение: вкусности удались на славу — просто золотые.  
— Кар, — усмехнулся Ворон, кажется сообразив, что к чему, и аллегорией восхитившись. — Ну, спокойной ночи, раз так.  
— Утра, — улыбнулся ему Кощей.  
— У нас когда проснулся — тогда и утро, а я выспаться наконец хочу, потому — ночь.  
— Спокойной, — умиротворенно пожелал Кощей и с наслаждением растянулся на постели, повернулся на бок, ладошку под щеку положил да и уснул.

Следующей ночью он снова встал в глухой час. И потом — тоже. Домочадцы подхватили игру под названием «чахнуть над златом» с удовольствием и постоянно напрашивались на посиделки, а Кощей почему-то совершенно не чувствовал раздражения по этому поводу.

Вскоре по всей земле сказ пошел о том, как чах над златом Кощей Бессмертный. В былинах и песнях воспевалось. Да что какие-то там сказания! Волхвы и те утверждали.

Когда в царстве-государстве человеческом вдруг денежный кризис настал, Иван-царевич сразу понял, как его решать требуется. Пошел он тогда к царю-батюшке и стал упрашивать отпустить его в царство Кощея. Царь-батюшка на него грозно посмотрел, брови насупивши, но вместе с тем и приветливо — только он так мог. В общем, поглядел… как на дурака. Старший брат, не скрываясь, у виска покрутил, а средний сделал вид, будто на потолке побелка осыпалась и обнаружилась особенно ветвистая и красивая трещина.

В конце концов уговорил их Иван. На радостях даже коня не взял: как был, так в путь и отправился. Шел полями широкими, лез горами высокими… и прочим, чем полагается. Посохом служила ему палка, башмаков и вовсе не имелось (кризис же). Наверное, если бы не Сова Большая Голова, не дошел бы вовсе. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Иван таки понял, что не только голова у Совы большая, но и все остальное тело довольно упитанное. Она-то и проводила Ивана к замку Кощея.

Вошел он в ворота, железом обитые, пробежал по стальному мосту над огненной рекой, едва пяток не опалив, остановился перед решеткой из булатных лезвий. Стоило подумать, как же дальше быть, — она возьми и поднимись. Прошествовал Иван по большой круглой площади, состоявшей из окружностей, вырезанных из черного и белого мрамора, поднялся по широкой лестнице из горного хрусталя. Дубовые двери, инкрустированные самоцветами, сами перед ним отворились, пропустив в зеркальный зал с круглыми колоннами, высокими сводами, огромными окнами с витражами и золотым троном у дальней стены. По всему выходило, кому уж не грозил кризис — так Кощею.

Страшно стало Ивану посреди красоты такой. Подумалось ему: раз Кощей сумел подобное чарами сотворить, то и силой обладает безмерной. Сказывали, немало он народу сгубил, да делать все равно нечего.

Иван поднял голову повыше — пусть не думают, будто испугался, — челюсть выпятил и вперед направился.

— Стоять! — донеслось вдруг громогласное.

Иван аж на месте застыл, ногу подняв и опустить забыв.

— Смотри, куда прешь! — тотчас пискнуло снизу.

Иван глянул и отшатнулся. Не то чтобы он боялся крыс — скорее, не любил просто, однако точно не знал, как относиться к представительнице хвостатых паразитов с ведерком и щеткой.

— Из... извини… — промямлил Иван и добавил: — те.

Крыса фыркнула, сверкнула алыми зенками. Из оскаленной пасти высунулся длинный розовый язычок и затрепетал, то сворачиваясь спиралью, то распрямляясь. Голый крысиный хвост странного кислотно-желтого окраса в фиолетовую крапинку и зеленый горошек при этом вилял из стороны в сторону. И вообще крыса вдруг показалась Ивану неожиданно милой.

— Бе-бе-бе… прф… — подразнила крыса и принялась с усилием надраивать зеркальный пол. — По мокрому ходи осторожней.

Иван отправился дальше, временами оскальзываясь. По мере приближения к трону он все чаще ловил себя на неуместном удивлении. Во-первых, он слышал, что Кощей, будто ворон какой, в черных тряпках расхаживает. Во-вторых, описывали того как скелет ходячий, едва кожей прикрытый, и вообще злыднем редкостным. На троне же сидел вразвалочку в алой рубахе, золотой нитью вышитой и кушаком подпоясанной, в штанах широких пышущий силой и здоровьем мужик в лучшем зрелом возрасте: румяный, улыбчивый, с горящим весельем взглядом. Если и имелось у него что от Кощея Бессмертного, то лишь волосы: длинные, шелковистые, крупными волнами спускавшиеся до самого пояса, непривычного сине-серо-черного цвета.

— Бу! — сказал Кощей и усмехнулся. 

Вздрогнул Иван, оступился, пятка на мокром так и уехала, а сам он рухнул на пол и копчиком пребольно ударился. Ну и смеялся же Кощей! Если до того и собирался отрубить гостю незваному буйную голову, то теперь передумал.

Встал Кощей с трона, потянулся, прогнулся в спине, фыркнул и ушел, а Иван все сидел и смотрел ему вслед. Никогда он даже не предполагал, что Кощей окажется полным, пузатым и весьма обаятельным. Ворон потом прилетел и показал дорогу в гостевые покои. Так и остался Иван в замке.

Много ли, мало ли времени прошло — Иван в хоромах освоился, даже с наличием привидений и пауков примирился. Временами казалось, Кощей о нем совершенно забыл, но кормить не переставал. Порой чувствовал Иван себя какой-нибудь очередной Еленой Прекрасной и тогда начинал злиться. Он вообще-то сюда не гостить пришел, а сражаться и добывать для родного царства злато легендарное. При воспоминании о родном доме сердце кровью обливалось, и если кто и спасал его от тоски, то только крыса со странным разноцветным хвостом. Почему-то именно с ней нашел Иван общий язык в замке.

Подслушал он однажды, когда в очередной раз заспорили Ворон и Сова, что по ночам Кощей над златом чахнет, да и решил отыскать путь в сокровищницу. Как солнце закатилось, распугал Иван пауков да мелких призраков и устроился в одной из ниш, потеснив пустые рыцарские латы. Неприкаянный дух фиалковоглазый от такой наглости высунулся, забрало приподнял, но Иван на него сам зубами щелкнул, чтоб приставать и не думал. 

В глухой час отворилась дверь в покои Кощея, из них выскользнул хозяин и, сотворив над головой волшебный шар-светильник, пошел по коридору к главной лестнице. Выждав на всякий случай с минуту, Иван хотел за ним отправиться, да дверь снова отворилась, из комнаты высунулся ворон, повертел головой туда-сюда, крякнул по-утиному, просвистел соловьем и полетел вслед Кощею, крыльями хлопая.

Дождался Иван, когда все звуки стихнут, снова решил из ниши выступить, да не успел: дверь вновь открылась, из нее бесшумно выпорхнула Сова, ухукнула и отправилась за Вороном и Кощеем. Закручинился тогда Иван, сел прямо на холодный пол, колени обняв и подбородок на них пристроив. Дух неприкаянный из доспехов снова вылез, покачал призрачной башкой, зачем-то увенчанной рогатым шлемом варяжским, и тоже по коридору удалился.

— Ну а ты чего сидишь, сопли на кулак наматываешь? — спросила крыса, выбираясь из подпола. Почему-то сегодня она не захватила с собой щетку, а обрядилась в сарафан красный, расшитый мелким жемчугом. Из-под подола выглядывал разноцветный хвост.

Ивану вдруг так горько стало, что он все и рассказал: и про кризис, и про злато, и про собственное глупое геройство, и про план коварный Кощея обокрасть.

— Э-эх, — повздыхала крыса, головой качая. — Ну пошли. Узнаешь, что за злато такое и как над ним чахнуть надобно.

И пошли они коридором темным до лестницы, потом спустились в кухню, отворили дверь, а там стол длинный, разными яствами уставленный. Во главе сидит Кощей, пьет чай из блюдечка фарфорового, некогда драконом восточным ему подаренного, заедает пирогом с малиной и выглядит до того довольным, что аж завидно. И Ворон с Совой рядом тоже угощаются, а призраки над столом висят, ароматы впитывают и ими наслаждаются.

— И вы проходите, — говорит Кощей, — присаживайтесь.

Тут и сказке конец. Перестает катиться яблочко по блюдечку, замирает, повинуясь красивому голосу рассказчицы.

— Как же конец? А дальше?! — маленький Змеюша Змеевич смотрит огромными зелеными глазами и трясет буйной рыжей гривой. Его папаша, греющий второе, все никак не трескающееся яйцо, только фыркает, пуская из ноздрей колечки сизого дыма.

— А чего ты еще узнать желаешь? — спрашивает Ягуша. Сын рыжий в нее, и пусть из яйца вылупился, папашей своим снесенного, но сейчас больше похож на простого пятилетнего мальчишку, хотя глаза, конечно, колдовские и бедовые, с обычными человечьими и темной ночью не спутаешь.   
— Но как же? А Иван? А кризис? А Кощей?..  
— Ну хорошо, — смеется Ягуша, и яблоко продолжает свой путь.

Не прошло и трех месяцев, пристал к царскому терему чудо-корабль летающий, а на нем прибыл красавец богатырь, в котором если только родной отец сумел распознать своего младшего нерадивого да неказистого Иванушку. Много подарков привез тот из царства Кощея, но самое главное — рецепты кушаний, да таких, каких никогда и никто не пробовал.

Очень скоро о царской пекарне слухи по земле пошли, а там и купцы засуетились, и наполнилась казна.

— Ты совсем забыла о романтике, Ягушечка, — упрекает Змей Горыныч, снова пуская к своду пещеры сизое колечко дыма.  
— Отчего же? — фыркает та и продолжает:  
— Как в стране все образовалось, так заскучал Иван, но очень скоро женился. Кто-то рассказывал, что летал он на корабле чудесном за красой ненаглядной, песенники несколько баллад сложили. По одной — добыл Иван себе жену, освободив из Кощеева полона, а по другой — умыкнул у Змея Горыныча.  
— Ну это совсем враки... — возмущается тот. — Я приличный семьянин, однолюб, как и большинство драконов, и отец двоих детей.  
— Почти двоих, — поправляет Ягуша. — Сиди-сиди, высиживай.

Что же касается красы ненаглядной, то имела она одну отличительную особенность: косу до пят, причем разноцветную — золотую с вкраплениями аметистов и изумрудов.

— Лучше? — интересуется Ягуша у мужа. У сына спрашивать незачем: глаза и так горят удовольствием.  
— Вполне, — ухмыляется Змей Горыныч.  
— А ведь если бы не ты, ма, то и сказке не бывать, — замечает Змеюша.

Ягуша раскрывает рот, чтобы ответить, да не успевает: раздается характерное «чкок».

— Сестрица рождается! — радостно восклицает Змеюша. — А как назовем?  
— Только не Василисой, — не давая жене ответить, роняет Змей Горыныч.  
— Э…  
— И не Аленой!

Хотела Ягуша сказать ему пару ласковых, да передумала, лишь улыбнулась, а там и гости подоспели.

— Ух ты! — Змеюша восклицает. 

Вваливается в пещеру сам Кощей со свитой.

— Не опоздали? Впустите?  
— Проходите! — разрешает Змей Горыныч.  
— Рады, — вторит Ягуша, а Змеюша шепчет, на гостей глядучи:  
— Ма, а сказка правдивая, что ли?  
— До единого слова, сынок, — усмехается Змей Горыныч, второе дитятко в половинке скорлупки укачивая, будто в люльке.

Кощей не с пустыми руками — с целой корзиной своей выпечки. Ох и навострился же, иной раз выходит даже лучше, чем у Ягуши. Да и сам он — красавец. За таким девицам впору бегать. А значит, хорошая сказка получилась.


End file.
